


Youtube!

by AllTheLittleMoments



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YouTuber Harry, YouTuber Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLittleMoments/pseuds/AllTheLittleMoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry both are Youtubers, quite popular ones too. They didn't know each other, haven't even heard of the others name. And suddenly, they're asked to do a video together. Will they do it? Will they get along? Or will it all just end up in a stupid fight between two people who don't know a single thing about the other one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youtube!

Louis' P.o.V.

“Wassup guys?! Louis here! Hope you're doing good. I asked you to trend 'AskLouis' on Twitter a few minutes ago soooooo... Let's see what you want to know ai?” I said, looking into the camera and grinning. I opened my Twitter App on my phone and looked at the trends. 'AskLouis' was under the Top3. I clicked on the Hashtag and looked at all the tweets my 'fans' were making. “Alright! This one says 'Do you prefer 'the old Spider-man' or 'the amazing Spider-man?' Well first of all... I think 'the old Spider-man' sounds a little harsh doesn't it? I mean he isn't old at all! Like in the movie... he is older now but... you got my point yeah?! But alright uhm... I think I gotta say that I like both but 'the old Spider-man' is the classic so it has to be that one.' I stated and winked at the camera. “Moving on! The next one says 'What do you like most in a girl?'” I let out a surprised laugh. “Aw c'mon I thought you lot knew I was gay? Well sorry to disappoint you if you didn't know... but I'll just change the question to 'What do you like most in a boy?'. Well...”I tapped my finger on my chin, thinking. What do I like most in a boy? I've never really thought about it... Ah here it goes. “I think someone who's funny. He has to understand jokes because I'm doing quite a lot of those... Then, he has to have a nice personality! I don't want someone who like... who's a complete... ass!” I laughed a bit. “But you know, I guess it will be a bit hard for me to find someone because I'm not that easy to live with.”

“That's true guys! That's so true!”

“Shut up Zayn! No one asked you!” I yelled back. “How long are you standing there anyway, you Stalker?”

“Stalker? Me? Never!” he laughed and opened my bedroom door further. He walked over to my bed and placed himself beside my sitting figure in front of my camera. “Heya guys. What's going on?” he waved and I glared at him.

“Is this still my video or... did you like steal it from me or something?”

“Na sorry, go right ahead.” he grinned at me and I pouted.

“Alright then, what's gonna be the next question... 'Looouuuiiis?? Pleeaase do a video with Harry Styles! Pleeaase!!' Uhm... sorry but I, uh... Who's Harry Styles?” I heard Zayn gasp beside me and turned to look at him. “What?”

“You don't know Harry Styles?”

“Uh... sorry?” I shrieked.

“He's like... He's a Youtuber too, pretty much as popular as you so I'm just wondering... You really don't know him?” he asked and I shrugged.

“Well I'm gonna watch some videos of him then I suppose.” I winked and Zayn laughed again.

“Who's the Stalker now hm?” he grinned and I slapped his head lightly. I continued to answer some more questions.

“Well I think that's all the time I have for today! Liam's coming over and we're gonna teach him how to play proper FIFA so... BYE my loves, have a great week and remember to stay yourself and have fun!” I waved, Zayn doing the same and turned the camera OFF.

“Mate you do know that Liam's coming over in like, 2 hours or something yeah?” Zayn asked and I grinned at him.

“I know but I have to do some research don't I?”

“Oh you mean stalking that Styles kid ey?” he smirked at me and I grimaced.

“No stalking Zaynie. Research.” I said and he laughed, leaving my room.

I quickly uploaded the Video, tagging '#askLouis' to it and logging out of my Youtube channel. I searched for his name and found his channel immediately. I took a look at his profile picture. What I found were sparkling green eyes, brown curls and a dazzling smile. He looked quite... cute. Adorable even. I shook my head lightly and clicked on one of his videos. I put my headphones on and pressed play. He had such a beautiful voice, so low and slightly raspy. I found myself watching video after video, laughing so hard over his dumbness I had tears in my eyes. God he was such a dork at times. But he also was really really nice and funny. Like, really!

~~~~~~

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I shrieked.

"Woah there mate. You alright?" Zayn laughed.

"Gosh you scared me to death." I said, glaring at him.

"Aww I'm dearly sorry. Liam's here by the way. You gonna come downstairs?" My eyes widened and I looked at my phone.

"Oh... I didn't realize it's already this late..." I mumbled.

"Too caught up in that Harry guy? Figured you'd like him." he smirked at me and I blushed slightly.

"Shut up Zayn. C'mon Liam's waiting." I stood up and followed a snickering Zayn down the stairs.

Harry's P.o.V.

I logged onto my Twitter and checked my dashboard. Nothing interesting happened really so I took a look at the trends. Beside the Hashtags #askLouis and #DoesBroccoliOnToastTasteGood there wasn't that many great stuff on here. Even though I really wanted to know who this 'Larry Stylinson' fellah was. I clicked on the Hashtag and found various tweets about... Louis Tomlinson and... Harry Styles... wait what? Who the heck is Louis Tomlinson?? I read a few tweets out loud.  
'OMG it would be so FRAKIN PERFECT IF THEY DID A VID TOGETHR!!' was one of them. Another one said 'But srsl just IMAGINE them together! They are PERFECT for each other OMG!'  
Ok NOW I was slightly confused! Who. is. Louis? I searched through the tweets and finally found one where they tagged Louis' username to it. I clicked on it and landed on a profile. That boy had a rather cute picture and his Bio said ' I'm an Oreo. A lovely but crazy and sometimes immature Oreo. And a Youtuber. Just so btw.' Ohhhh so he was a Youtuber too! And an Oreo... whatever that's supposed to mean...? Well ok when he's an Or-... I meant Youtuber, then I could like watch some of his videos. Wouldn't hurt right? I went on Youtube, tagged his name and found his profile. The same picture. Blue eyes, brown fringe and a crazy but lovable grin on his face. I smiled and clicked on the newest of his videos, pressing play.

'Wassup guys?! Louis here! Hope you're doing good..."

~~~~~~

Two hands clapping in front of my face let me wake up.

"H you ok? You dozed off or something." Niall said while I opened my eyes. I stretched my limbs and looked at him.

"'m fine, just a little sleepy I guess..." I mumbled, yawning a little. Niall looked at the screen of my laptop and started grinning.

"Louis Tomlinson hm??" he asked, smirking at me.

"Shut it. He's nice and really funny."

"And gay." Niall winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Get him then." he laughed and shook his head.

"You're the gay one here Harry." I growled playfully at him. "Sorry. Sorry." he laughed, again. Normal.

"Why did you wake me up though?" I asked him and he started grinning like a kid on Christmas eve. "Oh god what did you do??" My face was written with horror.

"Nothing!!" he pouted.

"Why are you grinning like that then?"

"I've got Tickets for the 5SOS concert in 3 weeks!!!" he shrieked and jumped up and down. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him nonetheless.

"Congrats Nialler." I said.

"Thank yooou! But I like have 3 Tickets so I need 2 more people to come with me!" he said excitedly and I laughed. Ok that's why he wanted to tell me that.

"And now you want me to come with you hm?" he nodded immediately and I shrugged. "Why not? They're pretty cool." Niall shrieked again and hugged me, causing me to laugh out loud.

"Thank you Harry! You're the best!!"

"I know that." I grinned. "But what about the third Ticket?"

"Why don't you ask someone if they want to come with us? You know so many people through your Youtube thingy there!"

"But more than half of them are like people I only met once! And I don't even know who likes 5SOS so much that they'd go to a concert where thousands of fangirls are screaming their lungs out." I said laughing.

"Are you saying I'm a fangirl??" Niall asked, pouting cutely.

"Na mate." He smiled. "You're a fanboy." I grinned and he slapped my head. "Oi! Watch out or I won't go to that concert with you!" he stuck his tongue out at me and left the room, chuckling to himself. I shook my head and looked at my laptop. It was about half past 7 in the evening and I decided to order some Pizza. "NIALL!"

"If you want to apologize then go right ahead!" I heard him yelling from his room. I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted a Pizza or something? I'm ordering."

"You're paying?" he asked.

"Yeah ok." I laughed.

"Ok. I'll take a chicken Pizza." he answered and I gave a quick 'Ok' from me before I took my phone and ordered our 'dinner'. After that was done, I went back into my room, got under my covers and started to play another video of my new found favorite Youtuber...

Louis' P.o.V.

“YES! Yes I won again!!” Liam yelled and I hit my face in my hands. What was happening? Liam won for the 3rd time now! Against ME!!

“Mate what's up?” Zayn asked, looking at me. I shook my head.

“I have no idea!” Zayn and Liam shrugged and started another game. I sat myself on the couch and closed my eyes. My thoughts were somewhere else... but where? I groaned, opening my eyes again and watched my two best friends playing football. After several minutes the game was about to end and Zayn was winning.

“OMG I know what's up with you!!” he suddenly yelled, throwing away the console. He looked at me with a big grin on his face and I raised my eyebrows. He tapped his finger against my forehead and I started laughing.

“What is wrong with you?” I asked, shaking my head at him.

“There's something inside your head.” he grinned. “Or should I say someONE?” I stopped laughing and looked at him.

“W-What do you mean?” I asked and he rolled his eyes.

“Maybe someone with green eyes and brown curls?” I looked down, feeling my mouth twitch into a smile. I guess he was right. Harry was that 'somewhere else'. He was just really really sweet with his cute little laugh and his idiotic dumbness. Like seriously, he's a dork. But a lovely dork.

“Awww look at him! He's drooling!” Liam cooed and I blushed a tiny bit.

“Am not!” They looked at me with raised eyebrows and a knowing smirk and I sighed. “Ok maybe a little.”

“Awwww! Wait, who are we talking about? I'm not here for a day and I have no idea what's going on.” Liam pouted.

“We're talking about Harry Styyyles.” Zayn answered, dragging the y extra long.

“Harry?” he asked with a surprised look on his face.

“Yeah.” I said, smiling again.

“He's a friend of mine! Why the sudden interest hm?” My head shot up and I looked at him.

“He's your friend??” I asked in disbelieve and Liam laughed.

“Yeah. I know quite a lot Youtuber.”

“Do you have his number?” Zayn asked.

“Yeah why?”

“Call him, Louis!” I looked at Zayn, my face still written with shock.

“Zayn what the heck? He doesn't even know me!” I stated. Zayn shrugged.

“And? Then he'll get to know you!” he grinned at me and I was about to say something but something was held against my ear.

“What the...?” I quickly turned my head and saw a phone beside my face. A phone dialling Harry's number. “Liam n-...”

“Shut up and talk to him!” Liam whisper-yelled and I sighed, taking the phone with shaking hands. I waited a few seconds until he answered.

“Liam I really don't have time for you right now can I call you back later?” his deep sweet voice rang through the speaker.

“U-Uhm I'm not Liam... i-it's Louis.” I stuttered out and heard Zayn laughing quietly. “You know, it's fine. I'll just hang up no-...”

“NO.” Harry nearly yelled and my eyes widened.

“Uhm... ok?”

“Sorry... sorry I was just a bit surprised to hear you. How did you get Liam's phone?” he asked.

“Liam's a friend of mine and he just told me he was friends with you so him and Zayn wanted me to call you because... uh... because, well people wanted us to do a video together right?” I looked at my two friends who had looks of judgement on their faces. I stuck my tongue out and stood up, on my way to my bedroom.

“Yeah I know. I watched your video.” My face broke into the biggest grin ever. He watched my video!

“Oh did you?” I asked, hiding my excitement.

“Yeah I've seen the Larry Stylinson trend on Twitter.” and that was the first time I've heard the laugh of this beautiful human being. Like, ok I've heard it before but... like... you know what I mean!

“Larry Stylinson? Who's that?” I asked and he laughed again. Gosh so cute.

“I was confused too. Larry is the combination of our two names like Louis and Harry is Larry and Tomlinson and Styles is Stylinson.” I started grinning and shook my head.

“They're fast.” I laughed.

“True that.”

Harry's P.o.V.

“True that.” I said and continued to smile to myself. I was really talking to him! I only found him today and I was already talking to him! But wait... did he even know me? Like properly?

“Hey did you stalk me then?” I asked smirking.

“Stalking? No no no. I was doing some research!” he stated and I laughed. Research?

“If you say so. So what about the video? Should we do one?” I asked.

“Of course! I'd love to!” I did a little happy dance.

“Great! But should we like meet each other before just to get to know each other better and stuff?”

“Yeah, when do you have time then?”

“Uh... like tomorrow?” I asked and he giggled. Awwww.

“Eager are we?” he teased and I blushed.

“No... I mean like... I don't know.” I stuttered.

“Harry it's fine.” I heard the grin in his voice. “Tomorrow sounds great.” he said in a soft voice and I sighed in relieve.

“Good, yeah. Oh and where?”

“Somewhere where no one recognises us so I'd say either yours or my house.”

“Niall wanted to meet up with Liam tomorrow.”

“But Liam wanted to come over here to meet Zayn?” he questioned.

“Maybe they want to do something together.” I stated.

“Yeah ok. Yours then?”

“Exactly.” I smiled and gave him my address.

“Perfect. See you tomorrow then?” he asked, his soft voice showing again. How I loved that voice...

“See you tomorrow Lou.” I said without realising that I just gave him a nickname.

“Bye H.” and he hung up. I sighed and laid myself on my bed with a grin plastered on my face. I'll see him tomorrow!

“NIALL!!”

~~~~~~ (next day)

I was in my room, pacing back and force and not knowing what to do. He's gonna be here any minute! Suddenly Niall walked into the room.

"Niall what are you still doing here? Louis' gonna come over any minute. I thought you wanted to go to Zayn's?"

"H calm down!" he laughed. "I just wanted to say goodbye and tell you to have fun yeah? I'm going now." I nodded my head.

"Yeah ok. Good bye then." I waved and Niall laughed again, leaving my room and shaking his head. I walked over to my bed and started my laptop. My room looked quite comfortable. I had creme colored walls and a dark wooden floor. The room was nicely decorated and I was sure Louis'd like it. Wait, the snacks were missing! I walked over to the door and opened it. What I didn't expect was someone standing behind it. So I bumped into them.

"Oops."

"Hi!" I looked at him in shock and he laughed. "Sorry that I scared you. Niall let me in."

"I... no it's fine. I shouldn't just walk through the door without looking." I said to Louis, who grinned.

"It's your house? You weren't really expecting someone standing in front of your bedroom door were you?" he laughed again and I looked at the beautiful human being in front of me. God he was gorgeous. "Harry?" and there was the soft voice again. I started smiling.

"Yeah sorry. Do you want some snacks?" I asked and he also smiled.

"Of course. Lead the way." We walked through the house into the kitchen where we had all kinds of foods it was nearly ridiculous. "I love your house. It's really beautiful."

"Thank you! I was hoping you'd like it." I said while taking out some chips and other snacks we had. I put them in some bowls and gave Louis one while I carried the other two. "So where should we go?”

"Like I said, it's your house. I don't know where to."

"Right, of course. Sorry. How about we just go to my room?" I asked and he nodded, smiling. I turned around, feeling my body fill with a strange warmth as I still saw his smile in front of my eyes.

"So you wanted to get to know me better... what do you want to know?" he asked when we arrived in my room. I pondered in my head a bit and shrugged.

"Do you have siblings?" he raised his eyebrows but nodded, grinning.

"Yes! A lot actually. Like... 7...?" my eyes widened.

"7?!" I asked and he laughed.

"Yeah like my dad left us alone after the first twins were born and then my mum married again, his names Dan, Daniel actually. But yeah, he's amazing, really nice and everything and suddenly my mum got pregnant again! And it turned out they were twins again! They're so cute! Their names are Ernest and Doris and they're the cutest human beings on this earth like seriously..." I watched him with a fond smile as he continued to ramble about his family. You could just see that he loves them all. "But yeah anyway... how about you?" he finished.

"I only have an older sister, annoying one too. But I love her, she's the best." I answered and he smiled, nodding.

"So we're both the family kind of guys hm?" he smirked and I chuckled.

"Yeah I guess we are." we placed ourselves onto the bed and dropped the snacks beside my laptop. Then we just chatted for what seemed like hours. I learned a lot about him. He was the oldest of his siblings. His dad left them, like he said, after the twins Daisy and Phoebe were born and he took his oldest sister Georgia with him. He can't cook (well he only tried it once and that was together with his mum and it ended up... let's just say it didn't taste that good...) so he never tried it again. He was messy, like really. He said he never makes his bed, never cleans the dishes and leaves his clothes everywhere. If it wasn't for Zayn his house could never be shown to anyone. He also said that he's really loud... like he always yells at his TV when he plays FIFA (he loves football by the way) or just loves to scream in general. He told me that Zayn sometimes was really fed up with him and everything but I couldn' t understand why? He was Louis. That's it. Louis was just Louis and he couldn't change and I think that's good... If I'd live with him I'd... woah there Harold no to early conclusions here yeah? Remember, you only know him for about a day.

"So what about you?" He asked me, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, there's not much to talk about..." I murmered, looking at the floor. I was never good in talking about myself.

"What do you mean?" Louis looked at me, eyebrows furrowed. I shrugged.

"I'm just not that interesting."

"Oh c'mon mate. I know for a fact that that isn't true. Now go on. You wanted to know stuff about me now I want to know stuff about you!" He grinned and I sighed.

"Ok..." So I started to talk. About my family, my parents getting devorced, my sister. I told him that I loved to take pictures and that I sometimes felt like no one understood me. He laughed at that and told me that he didn't understand half of my tweets when he read them so the fact must have been true. I smiled at that though, I don't know if it was because he didn't make fun of me or the fact that he searched through my twitter and read my tweets. With every minute passing by he seemed to get more and more interested and I ended up just telling him everything I could think about in that moment. I stopped after a while and looked at him. He grinned back at me.

"And you're saying you're not interesting." He winked and I blushed slightly. He laughed.

"So what are we gonna do now?" He asked and I looked at my phone. It was nearly 6 pm. Time flies when you're having fun...

"I don't know, how long do you wanna stay?"

"Not that much longer... It's not like I don't enjoy it here or anthing! It's just, I told Zayn I'd get home soon and he said I should get some Pizzas for us and everything and I..." his phone started ringing and his eyebrows furrowed again. Cute.

"Yeah? Yes I know Zayn I have caller ID. You mean... they'll stay? Till when? Oh ok. So you mean like... ohhh now I have to go and buy some Pizzas for you lot just because y'all are to lazy to get off the couch and order them yourself? Oh c'mon! Can I bring Harry? Yes he's much nicer than you! Shut up! I'm on my way... bye..." he sighed and shook his head. "Want to come over to mine?" He grinned.

"Why not?"

~~~~~~

"So what do you want?" he asked me and i shrugged.

"I don't know... what's your favorite?"

"My fave is probably the 5SOS Pizza." he turned to look at me and grinned.

"The what? They even have a Pizza named after them?" I asked and he laughed.

"No not officially! But Zayn and I named one after them"

"Why?"

"Because it looks like Michaels hair, it's cool like Calum, it tastes Hipster like Ashton and it sounds like Luke!" he stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world..

"Uh ok? Wait... how can a Pizza taste Hipster?" he shrugged.

"You have to try it then you'll know."

"And how does it sound like Luke??" I asked even more confused and he laughed his beautiful laugh.

"You'll find out when you try iiiit." He said again and winked at me. I might or might not have gotten a bit blushy after that.

"Is that your way of saying I should take the 5SOS Pizza?" I grinned.

"Maybe... maybe not." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok I'll take it."

"Yesssss." Louis whispered and I chuckled. He ordered the Pizza's, 5 5SOS Pizza's (it surprised me that the guy knew what that was), and after some time of waiting we made our way back to his car.

"So... you like 5SOS?" I asked while Louis drove us to his house.

"Love them. They're actually really great. What about you?" He looked at me for a second before turning back to the road.

"Yeah they're good. Niall is turning into a complete fanboy when it comes to them..." I murmered and Louis started laughing again.

"I can imagine that." I grinned while looking out of the window.

"Well... he got tickets for their concert in 3 weeks." I said.

"Oh really? Are you going with him?"

"Yeah. And... uh... we have one ticket left so..."

"So what?"

"I don't know, if you'd want to come with us you can? Like only if you want to of course but I guess it would be nice and..."

"Sounds great! If Niall's ok with that." He grinned and I smiled.

"He will. Trust me."

"Then it's set. We're here by the way." we got out of the car and I took the Pizzas while Louis opened the front door.

"Pizza's here!" he yelled and a few seconds later Zayn appeared.

"Finally we've been waiting for ages! Oh and Hi Harry." he said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet ya Zayn." He shook my hand, then Liam and Niall joined us.

"What did u get for me?" Niall asked. I looked at Louis and shook my head warningly. Sadly he didn't see it.

"5SOS Pizza."

"OMG 5SOS PIZZA? THEY HAVE A PIZZA NAMED AFTER THEM?? WHY HAVEN'T I HEARD ABOUT THAT YET? OMG!" Louis turned to me with wide eyes and I whispered a 'Told you.' while he just nodded his head, still in shock. We made our way into the living room which was completely dark because they were watching some kind of horror movie.

"So... mind if we join?" Louis asked, looking at the other 3.

"If you cut the PDA down a bit then no." Zayn grinned and I blushed deep red, looking at the floor. I heard Louis coughing beside me.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing! Make yourself comfortable." I walked over to one of the couches which seemed to be free and felt Louis sitting himself beside me. I smiled at him and he smiled back before taking his Pizza.

Louis' POV

"Ok this movie was amazing!" I stated and heard words of agreement from my friends. It was about 11 pm and our Pizza cartons were all over the floor and coffee table in front of the TV. I sighed and turned to look at Harry. I smiled when I saw him with closed eyes, head turned backwards and breathing deep and slow. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. In that moment the music started to play extra loud and I made a 'shhh' sound. Liam turned the volume down and I pointed to Harry. They looked at him, then at me with a knowing smirk on their face. I raised my eyebrows.

"I guess you have to take him home with your car Niall." I whispered but he shook his head.

"I've had a beer... or 4... so I think I'll just crash here for the night if that's alright?" Zayn shrugged and I nodded.

"Yeah ok. Liam you can stay too if you want." No answer. "Liam?" I looked around to find him fast asleep on the comforter and I chuckled lightly. "Guess he's staying too."

"Wohooo!!" Niall yelled and I groaned frustrated. Harry grumbled something and reached his hand out to search for a pillow or something. Instead he found my arm and snuggled close to me, his head on my chest and arms wrapped around me. My breath hitched a bit because I suddenly felt this funny feeling in my stomach. I heard Niall and Zayn sighing and looked at them.

"You would make a cute couple." Niall stated and smiled at me. Zayn agreed and I smiled a little bit, letting my fingers brush softly through his hair. He whispered something I couldn't understand and nuzzled his face into my neck. I shuddered a bit when his breath hit my neck but it felt good, it felt right. I leaned my head against his and closed my eyes, wanting nothing more but to stay like this forever. After a few minutes I was about to fall asleep. The last things I heard were the whispers of Zayn and Niall saying 'They are so cute together.' and 'I hope they will get together soon.'

~~~~~~

I yawned and streched my limps. Sleeping on the couch never was really comfortable.

"Morning Lou." I opened my eyes to see Harry, still lying on top of me with his head on my chest. I smiled and brushed my fingers through his hair again. He closed his eyes and sighed. He enjoyed this as much as I did...

"Morning H. Did you sleep good?"

"Very. You're a quite comfortable pillow." He grinned and winked at me. I laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You can." he smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Oh good you're awake! Breakfast's ready!" Liam said while walking into the living room. He smiled when he saw us cuddling and slowly walked back into the kitchen.

"So..." I started.

"So what?"

"So... mind if we stand up?" I asked.

"Yes." I raised my eyebrows. "You're fluffy... I wanna cuddle with you."

"I'm fluffy? How can a person be fluffy?" he grinned.

"I don't know. But you are." I laughed quietly.

"Then come here Harold." I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him against me. He shrieked and laughed.

"Lewis!"

"You did not." I gasped out and he grinned.

"Yes I did." I growled and started to tickle his sides. He started to laugh really loud and I chuckled with him.

"Are you two ok?" Niall asked laughing while walking into the room.

"We're fine." I grinned and stopped tickling Harry. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me again. "Oi! I thought we'd stand up."

"Don't wanna!" He pouted and I sighed. From now on I'll never be able to say no to that face.

"Alright then." Niall said and I looked at him. "Zayn? Could you bring two plates with breakfast? We have two lazy asses here!" Harry grabbed a pillow and threw it at Niall who only laughed. A few seconds later, Zayn appeared with our breakfast and I grinned.

"Service on it's best. I want breakfast in bed everyday now Zaynie." he snorted.

"You wish dickhead." I gasped.

"Watch it Zayn!" Harry said and I smiled, nuzzling his curls.

"Protective boyfriend." Zayn whispered loud enough for us to hear. Harry giggled and gave me a playful kiss on the cheek. I shuddered and closed my eyes. How could this boy make me feel this way after knowing him for like... 2 days? Is this normal? I felt something against my cheek and opened my eyes. Harry nuzzled his nose against my cheek and I snorted.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't know. Something." he mumbled.

"You're a dork." I grinned.

"And proud of it." I shook my head and reached out for my plate, starting to eat.

~~~~~~

"It was nice to meet ya Niall." I said while he made his way through the door.

"Same to you mate. See ya!" he waved and hopped into his car.

"I'm going too. It was a great day guys." Liam said, hugging us all and leaving.

"Haz?" I turned to him and he smiled.

"Mind if I stay a little longer?" he asked and I shook my head, grinning.

"Not at all." he smirked and lifted me off the ground. "Harold no! Put me down!" I shrieked.

"Nope."

"Now!"

"No-ope." I growled and heard Zayn laughing.

"Well have fun you two I'm going out."

"Thanks Zayn, bye!" Harry yelled, carrying me up the stairs.

"Harryyyyy." I whined but he only chuckled. We arrived in my room and he finally put me on the floor. I slapped him lightly and laughed when he made a pouty face. "So why did you carry me? I have legs you know? I can walk."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well I always wanted to carry someone I like up some stairs and..."

"Someone you like?" I smirked and he blushed slightly. I grinned wider and kissed his cheek softly. "I like you too." He shakily breathed out and smiled.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. You're the one who carried me up here."

"Yeah right..."

"C'mon I have an idea." I lead him to my bed and started my laptop. I sat down and crossed my legs. Then I patted the spot in front of me.

"Lou what are you doing?" he laughed and I pouted. He sighed and placed himself in front of me. But he didn't sit, he laid with his head in my lap. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"So now what?"

"I don't know... talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yeah, you do that with your voice you know?" he snickered a bit and looked up at me.

"I know that weirdo."

"Oh you do? It sounded like you didn't" not showing sarcasm at all!

"Shut up!" I laughed and started to play some music. "Are you serious? 5SOS?"

"I told you I like them! Plus you said you like 'em too!"

"I didn't say like, I said ' they're good '!"

"I didn't say like, I said love!"

"Shut up!"

"Seriously? Again Styles?" he groaned.

"I hate you..."

"I thought you liked me!" I gasped out.

"I do..." he whispered but I pretended I didn't hear it.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." he quickly said and I smirked. It was quite funny how we laid here. When I looked at him I saw his face upside down and it just looked so weird! I started laughing. "What?"

"It's just... your face looks so funny upside down." I giggled and he scoffed.

"Thanks for that."

"Aww is Hazzy mad?" I asked in a baby voice and came closer to his face.

"Shut up..." he whined.

"Shut up and what?" I asked smirking.

"Shut up and... shut up and kiss me." he whispered. I shivered a bit and started grinning.

"My pleasure." I whispered back and closed the little distance between the two of us. My breath hitched a bit and that funny feeling came back. It was like in the Spiderman movie where Peter hung upside down and MJ kissed him. Only without the rain. We slowly started to move our lips together and he sighed. It was quite weird to kiss him like this so I broke it off for a second and climbed over him so we were face to face. His pouty face was even cuter when he had flushed cheeks.

"Hey." I said, leaning my forehead onto his.

"Hi." He smiled at me and I longingly pressed my lips back to his. He giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck. I smiled and brushed my tongue lightly over his bottom lip. He immadiatly allowed me access and we made out for what seemed like infinity. After some minutes we had to break it off because of the lack of oxigen and I placed my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Lou?"

"Yeah Haz?"

"I think... I don't know, I just really like you... like really really much." I smiled and looked at him.

"I really really like you too. Maybe even some reallys more." He grinned and kissed me again.

Harry's POV

"So... see you soon yeah?" Louis asked while we stood on the front porch of his house, after several hours of kissing and cuddling and talking and just being together.

"Yeah." I answered. He held my hands in his and looked me in the eyes. I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. They moved together like two puzzle pieces belonging together. I seperated us again and he sighed.

"Do you really have to go?" he pouted and my whole mood sunk down a bit. I hated it when he was sad. I nodded apologizingly and he hugged me tight. "Hey Haz?"

"Yeah babe?" I asked and he smiled. He looked at me and brushed a loose strand of hair from my forehead.

"I know it's maybe a bit early or something but... I just have to tell you this now because it's true."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused and he smiled.

"I just needed to tell you that I love you. I don't just say it I really really mean it..." he said and I started to grin like a kid on christmas eve.

"You do?"

"Yes... sorry if it's to early or something I jus-..." I broke him off by pressing my lips to his.

"I love you too." I whispered after the kiss. He grinned.

"So... how do you ask someone to be their boyfriend and not making it to cheesy?" he asked and I laughed.

"Well you just did so... I'd love to be your boyfriend Lou." I said and kissed him softly. He sighed contendant and wrapped his arms around my neck. I gently pressed him against the wall and he giggled cutely. My boyfriend.

"Good." he whispered. "Now off you go. You have a video to make."

"How did you know?" I asked confused and he grinned at me.

"You didn't post one in a week so today it is."

"Stalker." I kissed him again and he shook his head.

"Research baby. All research." I let go of him and made my way to my car. He waved after me and said "I love you" before I jumped into my car. I blew him a kiss and yelled a "I love you too." back before I started the engine and drove down the short way to my house through the streets of London.

A few minutes later I arrived at my house. Our places really weren't that far away from each other. I opened the front door and immadiately heard the TV.

"What are you doing you stupid cunt?!" Niall yelled and I chuckled, taking my shoes and coat off.

"Who's playing?" I asked while walking into the living room.

"Oh hi Harry." he grinned. It was THAT grin.

"Ok what did you do?" I sighed.

"I didn't do anything... Zayn did." he grinned and I raised my eyebrows. "Check your twitter." he laughed and I got my phone out. I opened my twitter app, having about 10.000 Notifications. Niall said something about Zayn so I checked his Account. His last tweet was a pic of me and Louis last night. I had my face pressed into Louis' neck and he had a small smile on his face, leaning his head against mine. We were both sleeping. I smiled.

"@zaynmalik: Boyfriends being cute together :) would make the cutest couple ever." I grinned. If he only knew.

"@Louis_Tomlinson: @zaynmalik we ARE the cutest couple ever ;)" oh ok he knows. I smiled and made a new tweet.

"For everyone who doesn't already know, I have a boyfriend!! :) #LoveYouTommo"

"@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles you dork :D <3 #LoveYouTooStyles" I grinned and placed myself on the couch beside Niall.

"Soo... boyfriend hm?" he smirked at me and I sighed.

"Boyfriend." I smiled and he cooed.

"This is so cute! Congrats mate!" he hugged me and I grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Thanks Nialler."

~~~~~~

"So today I decided to make some Skypecalls instead of a video!! Wohooo! Yea anyway just tweet me your users and I'll call some of you." I tweeted and grinned. After only a few seconds I got thousands of Notifications and I picked some random ones. I called the first one.

"Hello!" I said when two girls appeared on my screen.

"OMG!! IT'S YOU!" one of them screamed. The other girl just looked at her, laughing her head of. I chuckled too.

"Hey!" The 'not-freaking-out' girl said and I waved.

"What's your names?"

"I'm Sophie and that's Emily. She's... well she's a bit of a hyper fan."

"Shut up..." Emily whispered and I giggled.

"It's alright. So how's it going?" I asked.

"I'm ok now... I was just a bit... freaking out." she laughed and I grinned some more.

"Hey Harry?" Sophie asked and I nodded. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" I asked confused.

"That Louis and you are a couple. Or were you just joking?"

"Oh uhm... no we weren't joking... it's true." I said, slightly worried they'd be disappointed now.

"Awww I knew it! See Ems I told you!"

"Yea yea sorry... Congrats though H!" she grinned at me and I smiled back.

"Thank you." My phone ringed and I grimaced. "Sorry... important." I said and they nodded understandingly. I got my phone out and looked at the message I've reseaved. From my boyfriend. See? Important!

'Hey baby. You know what?? OUR ACCOUNTS JUST GOT VERIFIED!! WE'RE FAMOUS NOW LOL! Yea but anyway I'm happy :D how are you love? <3'

I chuckled and put my phone away.

"I swear it was Louis." Sophie whispered to her friend. "That grin though."

"I can hear you, you know?" I laughed.

"Sorry!" Sophie covered her face and Emily giggled.

"Was it Louis?" she asked and I grinned.

"Yea..."

"So that's what's so important." she laughed and now I covered my face.

"Awww!"

"Shut up." I groaned but they only laughed louder. "Hey uhm... I guess I have to hang up now others are waiting."

"Naww ok..." they sighed and I grinned.

"We'll talk some other time right?"

"What? Are you serious?" Emily shrieked and i laughed.

"Yea of course! I like you two!"

"OMG thank you Harry!" Sophie said and I smiled.

"So see ya girls!" I waved which they returned.

"Bye mate see ya!" I ended the call and smiled. They were nice! I went through the comments and picked another random one, pressing 'call'.

"Hiii!" I smiled.

"ALCNSLFBFLSB OMG HARRYYY!!" she was freaking out even more than Emily.

"Well hi! What's your name?"

"HARRY! OMG I ALCBSLSNGLSALEBCK!! she screamed and i chuckled.

"So your names Harry? Cool! My name's Harry too!" now she was starting to cry and I pouted. "Heyyy don't cry babe!"

"Sorry... sorry I just... OMG I can't believe this!" she cried and I smiled a warm smile.

"You're fine now. So what's your name?"

"I'm Nora. Oh god just... thank you so much Harry. You've helped me to get through so much shit in my life... just thank you." she slightly smiled at me.

"You're welcome. Even though I have no idea how I possibly could have helped you..."

"You... I don't know you're just always there to cheer someone up and you're really nice. It just helped me to start living again."

"That's so sweet thank you." I smiled. I chatted some more with Nora and some other girls and boys. They were all very nice and understanding about Louis and I except one girl... she was being really mean but i didn't care.

"Had really nice chats with y'all! Sorry to everyone who I couldn't talk to. :(" I tweeted. Louis was right. Our Accounts really were verified. I smiled and texted him back that I saw it and that I was doing great. A few minutes later, I fell asleep.

~~~~~~ (Three weeks later)

Today was the day of the concert. After trying to calm a 'to excited' Niall down, me, him and Lou drove over to the arena. The concert itself was great! Only a few people recognized us and we talked for a little. Louis wanted to cuddle with me over 2/3 of the show and I sighed happily while hugging him from behind. By the end of the show the funny stuff began.

"So I've heard Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles and their friend Niall Horan are here today!" Michael yelled and I looked over at Niall who seemed to struggle at keeping a straight face. I grinned.

"OMG... Harry... they know my name!" he breathed out and Louis and I laughed. I turned back to the stage and waved, keeping the other arm wrapped around Louis.

"First of all congrats to you Louis and Harry. And secondly..." Luke said. "I've heard Niall's a big fan so would you guys like to come backstage after the show?" I looked at Niall again who nodded his head frantically. Louis laughed.

"Sounds good." I yelled over to the stage. The boys gave us thumps up and so we ended up backstage with them after the show. Niall was freaking out a bit at first but after a while he seemed to get along with them in a really good way. They all exchanged numbers later so...

Now we were back at Louis' house and thought about a topic for our video. We haven't done one together yet and the fans were growing inpatient.

"Hey I have an idea!"

Louis' POV

"Hey I have an idea!" Harry suddenly yelled and I looked at him. "Why don't we cook something together and make a video out of it?" I groaned

"Babe I told you I can't." I pouted and he scoffed.

"You said you tried it ONCE! You never tried it again. So where's the 'giving a second chance'?" I laughed quietly. "Plus I'm here and I'm an amazing cook soo..."

"You wish!" he pouted and I kissed him. "Sorry love."

"It's alright." he grinned and I sighed. He was so cute. "So what should we make?" I sighed again, doing that quite a lot today, and thought.

"Hey you know my mum always made something reeeally delicious!"

"What was it?" he asked smiling.

"Chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella with a side of homemade mash..."


End file.
